


Mission

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attack, Domestic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mission Fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Spaceships, Tags May Change, They are all in a relationship so wont do tag each separate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Rey, Ben | Kylo, Finn, Poe, Rose, Jannah, Zorii, and Hux are all lovers in some shape or form. They're on a mission, living together on a ship in outer space. They get attacked and try to piece it all together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Finn/Poe Dameron/Rose Tico/Jannah/Zorii Bliss/Armitage Hux





	Mission

They’re stuck on a ship in the middle of an unknown galaxy. They had been boarded, fought into unconsciousness, and whoever it was had warped them out into the stars – far away from anything they knew.

Rey is the first to wake up.

She wipes her bleary eyes and looks around. To her right lies Ben with Hux right beside him. To her left lies Finn and Poe, and Rose, Jannah, and Zorii are just below them.

What happened? Rey tries to remember and slowly bits and pieces start coming together but it’s still fuzzy.

They were on a mission. Originally it was only supposed to be her and Ben but then the mission required more people. The leaders said they could choose who they wanted for their team and to choose carefully because it could be a very long mission – spanning weeks, months, or maybe more. They hadn’t hesitated when choosing their team – the best way to not be homesick from your lovers was to take them with you after all. Hux had pretended not to care but she could tell he was more than ecstatic –he was the newest member of their love cluster, so he was at times unsure. Rey had just hoped he wouldn’t bring down the energy of the team. Unlike Hux, Finn and Poe had been very visibly ecstatic – hugs and kisses all around. Zorii was always ready for excitement, Jannah was always ready for having purpose, and Rose was always ready to do her duty.

It had warmed Rey’s heart to see her lovers on deck with her but not she wondered whether she made a mistake, if she had somehow put them in danger. After all, her and Ben had made a lot of enemies along the way.

Finn and Poe wake up almost simultaneously, and Rey can’t help but roll her eyes at that. It’s like they do it on purpose.

“What’s going on?” Poe asks, his voice husky from being unconscious.

“I don’t know. Everything is…hazy.”

“What?” Rose suddenly exclaims and sits down.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” Finn calms her.

“Finn? Where am I? Oh, wait…what’s happening…”

“Not sure.” Finn says.

“What did you pull me into Poe?” Zorii asks out of nowhere but lightheartedly.

“Hey, don’t blame this one on me.” Poe defends himself.

“Rey? Are you okay?” Ben asks.

“Yeah, I’ve been conscious for a while…but still trying to figure out what the hell happened.” Rey says.

“Hux.” Ben lightly shakes Armitage.

“Hux, wake up.” Ben tries again.

“Hm?” Hux wipes his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Hux asks.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

“Finn, check on Jannah.” Rey says and Finn complies.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awake.” Jannah mutters.

“Anyone, if anyone has any ideas as to what happened please say so.” Rey says.

There’s silence. If they weren’t in the middle of space she might have said there were crickets.

They all sigh.

Rey closes her eyes, trying to reach the Force, wondering if it could help her in any way.

They had been floating through space, headed to one of the nearby moons. They had been enjoying some food Poe made while Finn took over piloting. It was really good food. It had been jokes, laughter, when everything broke out into chaos. A large group of armed soldiers somehow managed to enter their ship without them even knowing they were there. After that it was quite the blur. Light sabers, guns, needles, fists, yells, and then darkness.

There was not a soldier in sight, even though Rey is certain they had managed to knock at least one of them down. The intruders had probably dragged him away.

“Why aren’t we dead?” Rose asks.

“Good question.” Rey says but no one seems to have an answer.

“And…where the hell are we?” Poe asks looking at the screen. The radar wasn’t bleeping them on any known map.


End file.
